Pokemon: Kidnapped
by Fantasyfreak2468
Summary: James Sanders has a normal life. One day when he comes home from work, he thinks life is going downhill or is it?


I was wondering the streets, lonely, tired and hungry. This has been going on for long time. I have lost count of the years, months, and even the days. Whenever _**this**_ happened I thought it would be a lot easier. There is something's that you take for granted. Something's that is simple as a home, someone to love, and generosity. Have you ever been on the streets begging for food, or a home? No, of course not and do you know why? Of course not, but I guess I'll tell you then. You need someone to trust, someone who you can love and have people that will back you up! But that is not what happened to me, no no no, all this is coming from experience. Also life is a Bitch.

I was once human yes, but that was so, so, so, long ago. I had a life, had a job and had someone to love. But that is all over. My name is James Sanders. My love was Kristina Wolfe. We were engaged. I was paying for our apartment, and was saving up for a house. I was at work, my shift was over so I was driving home. I was about 11:00 when I got home. I walked inside and heard some racket going on. I went into my bedroom and saw Kristina tied up with duct tape around her mouth. Before I could look at whom did this someone hit me with something and I blacked out.

I woke up in a white room strapped down to a chair. I tried to move my head but I couldn't so I yelled out "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KRISTINA!" Some people came over to me and smiled an evil grin. I said it more easily this time "what did you do to Kristina." I felt something go into my arm and I felt calm now. "What, what did you do to me?!" They still smiled that evil grin. They started to talk to each other but in a language I couldn't understand. They stopped and put a mask over my mouth, for some reason I felt sleepy and dizzy.

I was in another room now. It was still the white as before but there was something at the other end of the room in a cage. I looked around and saw nobody so I went to it. It was whining and whimpering. I looked in the cage and only saw a brown and white ball of fur. I slowly opened the cage then the ball of fur started to shake. I said slowly "Shhhh it will be alright." I sat next to the cage for a little bit and closed my eyes. I started to hum slowly to myself. Then I started to sing one of my favorite songs.

"Yours to Hold"

"I see you standing here

But you're so far away

Starving for your attention

You don't even know my name

You're going through so much

But I know that I could be the one to hold you

Every single day

I find it hard to say

I could be yours alone

You will see someday

That all along the way

I was yours to hold

I was yours to hold

I see you walking by

Your hair always hiding your face

I wonder why you've been hurting

I wish I had some way to say

You're going through so much

Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach

You should know

I'm ready when you're ready for me

And I'm waiting for the right time

For the day I catch your eye

To let you know

That I'm yours to hold

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach

I'm ready when you're ready for me"

After that I started to cry "I'm ready, when your, ready for, me" I started to really break down and started to yell "WHERE ARE YOU KRISTINA, WHERE ARE YOU!" I just sat there trying to calm down whenever I heard "Eve" I slowly looked up and saw an eevve. "Why, why, why, why" I got up and started to bang and hit the walls until my knuckles bled. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!" Some men came in with a white suit and put it on me. I tried to move but I couldn't move. "Inject him" one of the men said. I felt calm again. Some people came out with lab coats on and came to me with a syringe and shot me again with some brown liquid. Then they put the mask on again and I fell asleep.

Hey this was my first Pokémon Fanfic so please R&R and pm me to make changes and there will be more chapters! Fantisyfreak2468


End file.
